Hotep and Huy's Illusions
Hotep and Huy's Illusions are several animated hallunications, created by the High Priests of Egypt, Hotep and Huy. Originally featured from the dreamworks animated movie, the Prince of Egypt, the Illusions play a minor role in the villains wars. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War During the fight against Pain and Panic, Hotep and Huy unleash their magic towards the creatures, blowing them up. The priests came victoriou by the end of the battle. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three When Rameses bursts into Lady Tremaine's castle, along with Hotep, Huy and the Kralahome, he has the trio to repel the forces of Lady Tremaine. Hotep and Huy use their summoning abilities to transform the guards into fearfull animals. Though, Rameses begins to fight a losing battle, Kent Mansley suddenly arrives and takes Rameses and his forces to safety. Non-Disney Villains Tournament Frightening Off Zigzag The Illusions make two appearances in this tournament. They are first seen, when Hotep and Huy duel with the sorcerer, Zigzag. The priests have amount of time to burn Zigzag's sidekick, Phido, before they would turn to Zigzag. Together, they turn their staves into two snakes to frighten Zigzag away. Defeating the Ice Nation Later, when the Ice Nation's half forces, led by Eris and Ruber, progress to the Egyptian Palace and confront Hotep and Huy, the priests prepare themeselves for the battle. Taking Ruber, Richard and Tzekel Kan by surprise, Hotep and Huy subdue their opponents, with the use of their magic. They also summon two snakes, with Tzekel Kan summoning two snakes of his own. However, the snakes of Hotep and Huy manage to devour the Tzekel Kan's minions in a flash. The priests then use their magic to knock off their enemies. Yet, Hotep and Huy realise that Ruber's forces are losing, after Tzekel Kan summons his stone jaguar in the battlefield, who in mistake kills his fellow partner, Ruber. Turning their intentions to the stone jaguar, Hotep and Huy use their magic to trap the beast beneath the Palace's floors. When Richard flees from the Palace, Hotep and Huy capture the weakened shaman, Tzekel Kan, and bring him before Rameses. In spite of Kan's cries for liberation, the pharaog orders his troops to mummify him alive. Heroes Vs Villains War Childish Dreams and Nightmares During the show at the circus of the Coachman, Hotep and Huy unleash their own magic visions to the young audience. The show, however, is actually a trap for the children to fall for it, as the visions are turned into nightmares. The result ends, with the children being imprisoned by the Coachman's forces. A New Challenge In the later events, Hotep and Huy encounter Stitch, Mulan, Jim Hawkins, Pinocchio and Mushu. The two priests use their illusionary abilities to keep their foes at bay. Upon defeating them, a new challenge emerges in the battle, as Clopin reveals himself to the priests. Hotep and Huy then transform two staves into fearsome snakes, hoping that they would stop the hero, only for Clopin to take them out for good. As for Hotep and Huy, they are toppled by Cloping from a trapdoor to their demise.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Animal Villans Category:Minion Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Horned King's Alliance Category:Ramese Alliance Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:The Coachman Entertainers in Heroes vs Villains Category:Snakes Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War